Vividy
« admin is java » ''- Vividy. '''Vividy '(también estilizado '''ViViDy')'' fue la enigmática persona que fue el/la administrador(a) general de los servidores del Team Herd COOP (Mcoop y JzCoop). Colega de Sweet_Pea. Ex-Regidor de iure. Desde el 23 de Junio de 2017 hay investigaciones que hacen creer que su sexo es masculino, y su paradero actual es desconocido, entre toda la comunidad se tiene el consenso de que se encuentra fallecid@ (El 06 de Agosto de 2017 se descubre que tenía 63 años en la época de la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST y fumaba constantemente, razones que hacen creer fuertemente en la hipótesis de su fallecimiento). El 06 de Agosto de 2017 la comunidad confederada fue informada, para sorpresa de todos, de que Sweet_Pea fue la madre de Vividy. Team Herd COOP Se desconoce en qué momento ingresó a la comunidad Unreal. De origen japonés, se encargó de organizar y administrar los servidores Herd COOP. Se cree que comenzó la vida unrealera en los antiguos servidores de KOMA, otro japonés que hosteaba servidores desde antes de la época Herd COOP. Se le conoce por su destacada trayectoria como mapper, a los que algunos le consideran de los mejores. También es conocida su habilidad cero con el inglés, lo que le acomplejaba muchísimo la comunicación con otros, pero que también demuestra su ímpetu para usar el Unreal Editor y crear de los mapas más enormes y detallados en épocas donde se creía que el motor gráfico de Unreal no daba para tanto. Su esencia se ha visto reflejada en otros mappers como, por ejemplo, en Nikola -(DOG)- Genyo, con su mapa Valley of Xellos, en donde Delacroix nota la influencia de Vividy en su trabajo. Luego de la ida de Sweet_Pea de la comunidad de Unreal, se quedó con el hosting y decidió mantener los servidores bien organizados. En cuanto Klesk le informó del Cambio de Mando le sacó el admin y desde entonces el Clan JgJ dejó de ser sede del Mcoop. Le entregó el mando a TMNT_Ninja aparentemente por ser la nueva hoster y quería un recambio. Este miembro traicionó a la Legión del Dragón y el servidor pasó a llamarse Herd COOP --- Mcoop --- TMNT Server, creando un clan. A pesar de las constantes cartas de queja ante Vividy, ésta da explicaciones poco claras debido al bajo nivel de inglés que poseía. Su carta de explicación a todo fue la siguiente: « Hi　klesk. You know the inner workings of the herd coop server?? When you become the admin. And when ninja was admin. This is the owner of the server when sweet-pea. But now I. ( Same time Botch server ) It is sweet-pea to have made ninja admin. She was retired unreal. Unfortunately Black don’t　know. Vividy » Klesk le responde preguntando por qué ya no era el nuevo Admin pero Ninja si, a lo que Vividy responde: « Hi Klesk. I waited a few days Ninja did not appear. I can not hear the opinion of the Ninja. I do not know Ninja email address. It is also a way to start a new server. But the problem is and how time-consuming. Mcoop and Jcoop are not. Vividy » Luego de que Ninja pasase a ser ausente, el Mcoop quedó sin admin aparente. El servidor bajó su popularidad y Vividy acabó retirándose de la comunidad Unreal durante el año 2013.